


Хороший мальчик

by Aurus (Aurrus)



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurrus/pseuds/Aurus
Summary: На самом деле, Экстон сам до конца не понимает, зачем он здесь – но Джек платит, и платит хорошо, за то, чтобы он выкладывал ему всю информацию об Искателях, контролировал все их передвижения и иногда – не слишком часто – направлял в нужную сторону.
Relationships: Axton/Handsome Jack (Borderlands)
Kudos: 3





	Хороший мальчик

В Эридиевом море почти всегда стоит душная влажность, и тяжёлые грозовые тучи, затянувшие небо, только дразнят ожиданием дождя.

Не самое лучшее место для свидания, но по крайней мере в небольшом гиперионовском посту есть кондиционер и кулер с чистой холодной водой. Честное слово, продаться Гипериону стоило хотя бы ради этого – чистая вода здесь ценится едва ли не больше хорошей выпивки.

Перед Экстоном уже высится четырехэтажная пирамида из пустых пластиковых стаканчиков, когда дверь наконец-то распахивается, и в кабинет залетает взъерошенный Джек. 

– Ну вот, – Экстон огорченно созерцает развалившуюся пирамиду и кидает на Джека укоризненный взгляд, не спеша подниматься с удобного диванчика для посетителей. – Я почти достроил, между прочим.

– Опять херней маешься, кексик? – фыркает Джек, на ходу проверяя датапад, прежде чем отшвырнуть его в сторону заваленного бумагами стола, и с ногами забирается на диван рядом с Экстоном. 

Экстон бы сказал ему, кто в этом виноват – уж точно не он, явившийся в назначенное место в назначенное время и прождавший ещё полтора часа, – но Джек, во-первых, на такие замечания реагирует как правило крайне агрессивно, а во-вторых – решает больше времени не терять и по-хозяйски забирается к Экстону на колени, впиваясь в его губы грубым поцелуем.

Целуется Джек примерно так же, как делает всё остальное – властно, жестко и эгоистично, но, чёрт, со знанием дела, этого у него не отнять. Экстон со вздохом запрокидывает голову и кладет руки ему на бедра; Джек тут же больно кусает его за нижнюю губу и отстраняется, опасно прищурившись.

– Как продвигаются поиски Хранилища? – мурчит он, опуская руку Экстону на шею и слегка царапая кожу под расстегнутым воротником ногтями. – Есть, чем порадовать?

– Стоят на месте, – парирует Экстон, слизывая кровь с рассечённой губы. – Рад?

Джек закатывает глаза и сдавливает его горло, хищно ухмыляясь.

– Не дерзи, тыковка. Ты здесь не за этим.

На самом деле, Экстон сам до конца не понимает, зачем он здесь – но Джек платит, и платит хорошо, за то, чтобы он выкладывал ему всю информацию об Искателях, контролировал все их передвижения и иногда – не слишком часто – направлял в нужную сторону.

То, что они ещё и спят вместе – просто… приятный бонус. 

– Скажи мне, – похабно ухмыляется Джек, опуская другую руку ему между ног и сжимая пальцы на члене. – Это пистолет, или ты так рад меня видеть?

– Пистолет, – сухо отвечает Экстон, проглатывая стон, когда пальцы сжимаются сильнее. – Как всегда, очень оригинально.

– Как всегда, рискуешь получить прикладом по зубам, – скалится Джек, бесцеремонно расстегивая его брюки и запуская руку ему под бельё. Удивительно, по правде говоря, что такой мудак, как Джек, умудряется ещё и заботиться об удовольствии партнёра – пожалуй, этот диссонанс и есть главная причина, по которой Экстону не хочется всё это прекращать. Это – ну и деньги, конечно. 

Джек дрочит ему быстро, грубо – как и всегда, потому что на прелюдию у них никогда нет времени, да и не предусматривают их… «отношения» предварительных ласк. Как и всегда, как только у Экстона как следует встаёт, рывком спускает с него штаны – Экстону остаётся только гадать, кто на этот раз будет сверху.

Впрочем, это глупый вопрос – Джек, конечно же, это всегда Джек. Джек сверху даже тогда, когда он снизу, как сейчас – так же торопливо слезает с его коленей и скидывает с себя джинсы, после чего забирается обратно и без лишних слов садится на его член, будто под ним не живой человек, а игрушка из секс-магазина. 

Не то чтобы Экстон на это жаловался. Ему же меньше работы.

– Ты что… поэтому опоздал? – изумленно спрашивает он через стон, сжимая бедра Джека, когда тот принимается резво двигаться, прикрывая глаза. – Готовился специально для…

Щелчок предохранителя быстро отрезвляет, и Экстон прикусывает язык, когда дуло пистолета утыкается ему в лоб, вдавливая глубже под кожу вживленный ранг солдата «Даль». 

– Я никогда не опаздываю, кексик, – будничным тоном сообщает Джек. – Я всегда прихожу вовремя.

Экстон бы с этим поспорил – но сложно спорить, когда в тебя тычут пистолетом, а твой член по-прежнему используют в качестве живого дилдо: Джек ни на мгновение не прекратил на нём двигаться.

Наверное, это не должно возбуждать, но почему-то заводит ещё сильнее. Экстон упрямо смотрит Джеку в глаза, а затем медленно запрокидывает голову – пистолет проезжается по его лицу – и обхватывает дуло губами.

Джек довольно ухмыляется и возвращает предохранитель на место, прежде чем толкнуть пистолет поглубже ему в глотку.

– Хороший мальчик, – мурчит он, опуская свободную руку между ними и обхватывая свой член. – В следующий раз хороших новостей побольше, сарказма поменьше – и может из тебя ещё выйдет что-то стоящее.

Экстон кончает первым – когда Джек сжимает его в себе и подаётся вперёд, проводя языком по его губам, растянутым вокруг пистолета. Джек кончает сразу после этого – и он ещё будет говорить, кто тут опаздывает, ха! – откидывая пистолет в сторону и снова больно кусая. Он редко стонет, но Экстон чувствует, как рвано он выдыхает ему в губы.

После этого Джек слезает с него, как ни в чём ни бывало, натягивает обратно джинсы – Экстон порой диву даётся, откуда в нём столько энергии, потому что сам он пока не чувствует в себе сил даже пошевелиться, – и, насвистывая себе под нос, кидает на диван рядом с ним толстый конверт.

– Деньги и координаты, – сообщает он. – Проследи, чтобы Искатели были там через неделю, или в следующий раз я не стану возвращать на место предохранитель.

Экстон лениво салютует ему в ответ и тянется к конверту, как только за Джеком захлопывается дверь. 

Пачка свежеотпечатанных денег приятно шуршит в руках; он усмехается и думает о том, что на Пандоре, видимо, и правда слишком быстро сходят с ума – обещание следующего раза для него значит гораздо больше, чем угроза.


End file.
